Mary Test Gets Grounded for Two Weeks
In the living room, Mary Test was sitting on the couch. Her father, Hugh Test, was very angry at her because she got suspended from Porkbelly Junior High for three days. "Mary Test, how dare you get suspended from seventh grade at junior high for three days?" Hugh scolded, wagging his finger at her. Mary glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Barry Andrews kept throwing his mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave him a black eye and a broken nose." said Hugh. "Who cares?" said Mary. "That's it," shouted Hugh. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Mary snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Hugh warned. But Mary didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Hugh. "No!" Mary yelled, "I hate you!" Hugh was now furious! "Mary Vanessa Test, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot play with your friends at the arcade!" It was Johnny's turn to be mad at his sister. "Mary, listen to your dad!" he said, wagging his finger at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from seventh grade at junior high for three days!" "Johnny, why do you always have to be so bossy?" asked Mary angrily. "I'm getting Dukey right now!" And he ran off to get Dukey. Dukey angrily ran downstairs to the living room. "Mary, I heard you got suspended from seventh grade at Porkbelly Junior High for three days for giving Sean Kingston a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no Dexter's Laboratory, no South Park, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Mary became very angry. She glared angrily at Hugh, Johnny, and Dukey and told them, "You guys are as evil as Verminous Snaptrap!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Being Banned from School Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Go To Your Room